Ser Oscuro
by Solina ADalek
Summary: Serie de historias cortas para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Sus ojos

Ser Oscuro

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

1. Mirada hipnótica.

* * *

**Sus ojos**

Su mirada siempre me dejó sin aliento. Cuando me mira fijamente, centrando su atención en mí, me hace sentir que soy lo único que ve y lo único que quiere ver en todo el mundo. En esos momentos sé que podría hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera.

Al principio pensé que era yo, Sherlock me había impresionado desde el primer momento y la atracción que sentí por él fue tal que descolocó mi mundo tal y como lo había conocido hasta ese momento.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que supe que era él y no yo. Cuando supe la verdad sobre él y me di cuenta que mi mundo a su lado cambiaría de una forma que hasta ahora habría creído imposible.

Ahora que conozco lo oscuro de su naturaleza es cuando me deja ver como utiliza su mirada con los demás, como hizo con la esposa del sospechoso del último caso que investigamos, que se negaba a responder a ninguna pregunta por temor a perjudicar a su marido. Su negativa a contestar era rotunda hasta que Sherlock posó sus ojos sobre ella. Entonces todo cambió. Ella le devolvía la mirada de forma intensa, sentía que ella era especial, lo mismo que yo siento cada vez que recuerdo que él me permite estar a su lado.

No pudo resistir la tentación de decirle todo, respondería cualquier cosa que ese hermoso ser oscuro quisiera saber, era inevitable. Nadie podría resistirse a él. Gracias a eso supimos donde se escondía el marido.

Tantas veces pasa por mi mente la pregunta de si todo esto es real. Todo lo que siento. Mi deseo de seguirlo. De estar a su lado. Ese deseo que hace latir mi corazón de una forma desbocada cada vez que él se acerca más de lo necesario, invadiendo mi espacio personal, haciéndome desear en secreto que lo invada aún más. ¿Serán reales mis sentimientos o serán implantados por su mirada, esa que le hace conseguir todo lo que desea?

Y aunque estoy casi seguro de que no es por sus ojos, sino por mi propio corazón, en el fondo me da igual. Sea lo que sea lo deseo ahora y no deseo alejarme de su lado mientras él me permita quedarme.


	2. Movimiento

Ser Oscuro

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

1. Baile.

* * *

**Movimiento**

El cuerpo en movimiento de Sherlock es como un poema. Sus movimientos son gráciles, fluidos, como un baile ensayado mil veces hasta que los pasos son perfectos.

Una coreografía que rige todo lo que le rodea.

Incluso los actos más comunes y mundanos cuando él los realiza parecen hechos para ser escenificados ante un gran público, para seguir el compás de una melodía que solo él puede escuchar.

Ese es un hecho que cualquiera puede constatar.

Cualquiera que le haya podido ver en persona podría asegurarte lo increíblemente hermoso que es poder observarle en acción, y aunque luego muchos puedan asegurar también que es horrible estar en su presencia, todos dirigirán sus motivos para tal hecho a su carácter, pues nadie puede evitar apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo.

Y eso que ellos sólo lo han podido ver con el molesto incordio que son las capas de ropa que separan sus ojos de tan hermoso ser.

No sé cuántos habrá habido antes que yo, no se siquiera si soy o no el primero, pero si sé que soy afortunado, pues observar a esta criatura en todo su esplendor, sin nada de por medio, es sobrecogedor.

Su piel, tan pálida por la falta de luz solar es aún más suave de lo que parece a simple vista.

Poder disfrutar del movimiento de su cuerpo cuando deslizo mis dedos por la piel de su espalda, sintiendo cada uno de los huesos de su columna y el cómo se encogen por el placer a mi paso cada uno de sus músculos mientras un jadeo escapa de su boca por la caricia, o cuando su cuerpo se tensa encima del mío, moviéndose una y otra vez en rítmicas embestidas que me llenan y me hacen gritar su nombre.

En esos momentos su cuerpo es como la representación física de una melodía, su cuerpo es música, y me hace bailar junto a él con cada uno de sus toques.

Y mientras me besa con fuerza mis brazos se enroscan alrededor de él, queriendo acoger toda su belleza, oscura y hermosa al mismo tiempo, mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se mueven con violencia encima de mí, dentro de mí, y con un jadeo final todo su ser se tensa, como en el último compás del más hermoso baile que jamás haya presenciado.

Y al verlo yo también grito su nombre mientras el placer me inunda las entrañas dejándome laxo y relajado bajo él.


	3. Tentación

Ser Oscuro

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

3. Transformación. (Me refiero a cuando cambian su forma a un animal o bruma).

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica. En realidad mientras que en los dos anteriores John ya sabe la verdad sobre Sherlock este está situado antes de que lo supiera.

* * *

**Tentación**

Aún no se cómo he llegado a esta situación. Yo compartiendo piso, inconcebible, algo así podría destruirme, si me descubren, si descubren la verdad sobre mí sería mi fin.

Y encima la persona que vino a vivir conmigo es el ser humano más interesante que he conocido en años, en muchos años, lo que al mismo tiempo lo hace el más capaz de descubrirme y también de acabar conmigo.

Todo empezó con una conversación al azar que ni siquiera sé cómo empezó, pero una frase dicha sin intención (no más intención al menos que la de terminar con esa charla inútil, de dar una excusa convincente para que dejara de insistir) resultó con que esa misma tarde ese hombre me trajo al supuesto compañero de piso que estaba buscando. Sólo que no lo estaba buscando.

"Quien querría compartir piso conmigo."

Justificar el "¿por qué no comes?" y el "¿por qué no duermes?" se hace más complicado cuando compartes las veinticuatro horas del día con una persona. Complicado pero no imposible.

Y la verdad John Watson es la mejor persona que podría elegir para compartir piso con ella. Es inteligente, bueno, inteligente comparado con la media de la población. Es valiente, es fiel a sus principios y creencias, y definitivamente es alguien en quien podrías confiar. Y confío en él para todo. Excepto en una única cosa, excepto en la verdad sobre lo que soy. Ese es un secreto demasiado grande incluso para él.

Sin embargo cada día se hace más difícil ocultarle la verdad, cada día mi alma desea contárselo con más fuerza, sobre todo en noches silenciosas como esa, sin nada en las que ocupar mi mente excepto en él.

En ser humano que duerme en el piso de arriba.

El ansia de observarle, aunque sea dormido me hace deslizarme como una bruma escaleras arriba, hacia si dormitorio. Me cuelo entre las rendijas de su puerta para invadir su espacio, ese cuarto que es sólo de él y que invado sin permiso en noches como esta por el simple placer de mirarlo.

El silencio de la habitación me hace percibir los sonidos que él produce con más claridad. El sonido regular de su respiración, los ligeros movimientos inconscientes del sueño y algún que otro susurro de su voz. Sin embargo el que más me atrae es el tentador sonido de las pulsaciones de su corazón, bombeando su sangre por todo su cuerpo, desafiando mi voluntad con cada latido.

Pero no.

Resisto como he resistido hasta ahora, aunque nunca nadie fue tan tentador como él. Me niego a mí mismo a sucumbir a estos deseos que me fueron impuestos cuando me forzaron a convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Y aunque sé que mi negativa a mi propia naturaleza me está matando lentamente sé que es mejor mi vida que las de otros, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo tiene a alguien que le lloraría y yo estoy solo.

O lo estaba. Lo estaba hasta él. Hasta que John Watson se mudó al 221B de Baker Street.


	4. Revelación

Ser Oscuro

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

4. Fuerza sobrehumana.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

* * *

**Revelación**

La cabeza me da vueltas, así que me he tumbado en la cama, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos vienen a mi imágenes de lo que ha pasado hoy que me hacen creer que finalmente el stress de guerra ha hecho mella en mi cabeza y me he vuelto loco.

Esa es la única explicación racional a todo lo que ha pasado.

Porque definitivamente no es racional creer que es cierto todo lo que ha pasado.

Los más raro, lo más inquietante, tal vez sea la normalidad con la que empezó todo. Como una mañana más Sherlock ya estaba despierto cuando yo me levanté y preparé el desayuno. Como siempre él rechazó el suyo porque, según dijo, estaba trabajando en algo y la digestión ralentizaría su cerebro.

Una llamada de Lestrade pidiéndonos ayuda en un caso, el cual logró llamar la atención de mi compañero,sonó al cabo de un rato. Yo dejé mi desayuno a medias y lo seguí hasta la escena del crimen, para ser abandonado allí tras presenciar varias brillantes deducciones por su parte y después de que una misteriosa idea surgiera en su cabeza y nos dejase a todos intrigados por saber que pasaba y a donde iba, ya que se fue sin dar explicaciones.

Cuando el taxi estaba a punto de dejarme de nuevo en Baker Street de regreso a mi ya frío desayuno un mensaje suyo suena en mi móvil. En él solo dos frases. Una era una dirección. La otra "trae tu arma".

Tras resumirme brevemente como y por qué llegó hasta allí entramos en el viejo edificio de una fábrica ahora rehabilitado como una sala de exposiciones de arte. Con la seguridad y confianza con la que iba Sherlock nadie nos detuvo el paso cuando entramos en las zonas que no eran de acceso al público, confiados por su actitud en que estábamos autorizados.

Sherlock parecía que sabía a donde iba pues se dirigió directamente a los almacenes donde un especialista se dedicaba a examinar las obras y al que Sherlock increpó. Tras un breve cruce de palabras salió corriendo y nosotros detrás de él.

Hasta aquí todo era normal. Bueno, puede que a la mayoría todo esto no les parezca un día normal, pero sin duda lo es si compartes piso con el único detective consultor del mundo.

Lo raro empezó a partir de aquel momento.

Corrimos detrás del sospechoso que se dirigió a los sótanos del viejo edificio. Allí nos encontramos viejos túneles que se entrecruzaban. Aún se como pasó, pero el hombre conocía aquel lugar demasiado bien y nosotros corríamos a ciegas y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos encerrados en un antiguo búnquer, de esos que tienen los viejos edificios que sobrevivieron a la segunda guerra mundial, donde los ciudadanos de Londres se refugiaban de los bombardeos alemanes.

Un antiguo búnquer en unos sótanos abandonados y con la puerta alterada específicamente para que sólo se pudiera abrir desde fuera.

No íbamos a salir de allí jamás. Y nadie sabía dónde estábamos. Nunca nos encontrarían.

Empecé a hiperventilar asustado. Al estar allí encerrado viejos recuerdos de guerra que suelen aparecer en mis pesadillas me invadieron. Sherlock me cogió de los hombros diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que él nos sacaría de ahí.

Y entonces lo hizo. Como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel sacó la puerta blindada, que había sido capaz de resistir la potencia de bombas, con un movimiento de su mano.

Me quedé paralizado.

No podía moverme, ni pensar, apenas podía ni respirar. No entendía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Fue después de eso cuando vinieron las explicaciones, cuando me contó lo que era, cuando me dijo que él jamás deseó ser así, que le obligaron, que fue en contra de su voluntad y fue también cuando me aseguró que nunca se había alimentado y que nunca lo haría, nunca tomaría la vida de otro para salvar la suya, y que por eso estaba muriendo poco a poco. Y que no le importaba.

Ahora, tumbado en mi cama haciendo memoria en todo lo que ha pasado hoy, creo que fue eso último lo que me sacó de mi estupor, porque por increíble que pareciera su historia yo le creía, y porque aunque a él no le importase estar muriendo a mi sí me importaba.

Me importa.


	5. Ensueño

Ser Oscuro

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

5. Elegancia

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

* * *

**Ensueño**

Estoy sentado en mi sofá en teoría revisando mi blog, pero hace un buen rato que he dejado de hacerlo. Mi mente ha decidido que es más interesante divagar en otras materias, como por ejemplo en dedicarse a observar a ese ser que está sentado en la mesa del salón investigando a saber qué extraña teoría que se le haya ocurrido.

Le observo mientras trabaja inclinado sobre la mesa, su silueta recortada por la claridad que entra a través de la ventana. No puedo si no admirar su figura y sus movimientos lentos y estudiados, sin embargo lo que más me llama la atención de él son sus manos.

Son imposiblemente grandes.

Sus dedos se mueven entre las páginas del libro que está consultando y las muestras que tiene sobre la mesa con movimientos seguros y elegantes. Deslizándolos con suavidad sobre las páginas en busca de los datos que necesita para acto seguido volver sobre sus muestras.

Creo que sus dedos tienen un efecto hipnótico sobre mi, porque no puedo dejar de mirarlos.

Me pregunto si ya sería así antes de convertirse en el ser que es ahora o si antes también hubiera sido de este modo. ¿Será otro de los muchos efectos de su transformación?

Noto que mi cuerpo se calienta mientras mi mente decide divagar de nuevo al imaginar sus dedos en lugares diferentes y los recuerdos me asaltan mientras pienso en como se deslizaban la noche pasada por mi cuerpo sin perder ni un ápice de su elegancia.

Como desabrochaban con tranquilidad mi camisa. Como mi piel se erizaba cuando los deslizaba por mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera hacer otra cosa más que besarle con furia ante su aparente calma y tranquilidad mientras que yo me sentía ansioso.

Esos largos dedos que se colaron entre nuestros cuerpos y desabrocharon mis pantalones para luego colarse dentro de mi ropa interior. Apretando mi carne con fuerza como si deseara dejar las huellas marcadas en ella. No puedo negar que la idea no me desagradaba, tener la marca de sus dedos grabados en mi piel.

Sus movimientos eran serenos, calmados en todo momento en contraste con mi deseo hirviente que deseaba obtener más placer con cada caricia.

Los noté deslizarse más y colarse en partes de mi cuerpo que jamás hubiera permitido a nadie explorar antes de él, para prepararme mientras en movimientos inconscientes mi cadera se frotaba contra la suya para lograr algo de fricción donde más lo necesitaba.

"John, basta." Pego un brinco en mi propio sofá haciendo casi caer el portátil que se apoyaba en mis rodillas por el sonido repentino de su voz.

"¿Qué?" digo sobresaltado por el susto que me despertó de mis indecentes ensueños.

"Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí y en estos momentos esos temas son bastante distrayentes" Dice mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme y volver mi mirada a mi ordenador ignorando por completo su comentario.


	6. Música

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

5. Teatro/Ópera.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

**Música**

Escucho las notas de su violín nada más cerrar la puerta del piso. Reconozco la melodía, era la favorita de mi madre. Ella adoraba la música e intentó inculcarme su amor por ese arte cuando era pequeño, pero a pesar de que la disfruto, no logró hacerme sentir el mismo amor que ella sentía por ese arte.

Las notas de Sherlock me hacen pensar mientras entro en el piso en las tardes en las que mi madre insistía en enseñarme a tocar el clarinete cuando yo sólo quería salir jugar con los demás chicos; e intentando no hacer ruido me siento en mi sofá a escucharle. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en los sonidos de su violín.

El pensamiento de mi madre llevándome a conciertos y óperas o enseñándome a tocar me hacen pensar en si él también aprendió a tocar de niño, si fueron sus padres quienes enseñaron a un pequeño Sherlock a tocar el instrumento, a leer las partituras... No puedo evitar la sonrisa en mi cara al imaginarme a un Sherlock niño, con las rodillas raspadas y tocando un violín más grande que él mismo.

"No fue algo tan bucólico, John."

Le miro sorprendido. Embebido en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta que la música se había detenido.

"¿Perdón?"

"Tus pensamientos, John. Ni yo era un dulce niño con cara de ángel cuando tenía 5 años, ni aprendí a tocar entonces."

"Ah, ¿no? Lleva muchos años tocar así de bien, pensé que habrías empezado de niño."

"Siempre olvidas que he vivido muchos más años de lo que parece." Me sonríe, pero su sonrisa se desvanece en un momento cuando continúa hablando. "Aprendí más tarde, mucho más tarde. Cuando tenía 29. Fue después de convertirme en... lo que soy. Fue hace muchos años, cuando aún vivía con el ser que me hizo así, que me convirtió. Él me hizo aprender a tocar, creo que es lo único bueno que saqué de su compañía. Lo único que no pude dejar para alejarme de su recuerdo."

Sus ojos se han oscurecido al recordar. No le pregunto más, no quiero forzarlo a recordar, puedo ver como esas memorias le hacen daño.

"Adoro escucharte tocar." Le digo y veo como una pequeña sonrisa vuelve a su boca mientras vuelve a apoyar el violín en su barbilla. Sus ojos aún oscuros, aún mostrando parte de su dolor.


	7. Doméstico

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

6. Intimidad.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

**Doméstico**

Hoy hace 9 meses que John se ha mudado al 221B. No puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo.

Cuando le ofrecí compartir piso, casi forzado por Mike, lo hice pensando (estaba seguro de ello) que no dudaría demasiado. Un par de semanas como mucho. Nadie soporta mi presencia demasiado tiempo. (A veces pienso si no será algún tipo de instinto de protección primario ante mi naturaleza, ante lo que otros como yo han hecho a los comunes mortales.) John demostró no ser un mortal común, ya que no sólo se quedó un par de semanas, sino que se adaptó a mí y a mi peculiar estilo de vida casi instantáneamente.

Eso sin contar que más tarde me vi a forzado a contarle la verdad de mi naturaleza y no huyó, por el contrario, se aferró a mí aún con más fuerza que antes. Sigo sin entender por qué.

Tampoco entiendo el por qué yo me aferré igualmente a él por más que intento analizar la situación.

No tiene nada remarcable que lo haga especial. Es un doctor, pero no uno extraordinario. Es un soldado, pero fue herido en combate y forzado a regresar a casa con una lesión. No es substancialmente inteligente, ni observador, ni atlético... No tiene nada que lo haga especial.

Y sin embargo lo es.

Ya no puedo imaginarme sin su presencia a mi lado. Sin el olor del té que parece que lo persigue a todas partes, sin él junto a mí en las escenas del crimen, sin la mermelada de fresa en sus desayunos por las mañanas ni sin su calor en la cama por las noches.

No podría vivir ya sin su familiar presencia en el piso en las tardes de domingo aburridas y sin asesinatos que investigar, solos los dos, acurrucados en el sofá mientras vemos algún horrible programa en la tele.

Sólo nueve meses. Nueve meses y ya me es indispensable.

Inconcebible.


	8. Reflejo

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

* * *

7. Sin reflejo.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

* * *

**Reflejo**

Sentado en una esquina de la cama, mientras empiezo a vestirme tras mi ducha al levantarme miro el reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. Me veo a mi mismo sólo con la ropa interior y una camiseta. Veo la habitación en penumbra. Veo la cama donde Sherlock aún está tumbado, no despierto del todo, no dormido del todo.

Observo el reflejo y me pregunto cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta antes, cómo pude no haberlo imaginado.

Aún recuerdo la tarde en que la señora Hudson colgó el espejo del salón a pesar de las protestas de Sherlock (nadie puede sacarle a la señora Hudson una idea de la cabeza cuando se empecina en ello, ni siquiera Sherlock). La verdad es que ni siquiera me llamó la atención su reticencia al espejo, alguna otra de sus raras manías, pensé.

Tantos meses viviendo con él sin saber lo que era realmente, sin darme cuenta.

Sherlock tiene razón. Miro, pero no "observo".

O no "no observo", como sería en este caso.

Veo las mantas moverse, pero no veo a quien provoca el movimiento, a pesar de que siento el colchón hundirse a mi espalda. Siento como apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro, pero es mi reflejo el único que devuelve el cristal.

Siento sin ver sus manos colándose bajo mi camiseta recién puesta, acariciándome. Sus labios, siempre temblorosos cuando besan mi cuello, como si temiera perder el control y caer en la tentación. Un gemido sale de mi garganta mientras mi piel se estremece al contacto de sus dedos. A pesar de todo siempre soy yo el que finalmente pierde el control de sus actos, y no él, cuando él me toca.

Alzo los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo cuando tira de mi camiseta para quitármela y me pongo en pié cuando sus manos en mi cadera me guían para que lo haga.

De pié, mirando en el espejo únicamente mi reflejo, mi ropa interior baja sola como si tuviera vida propia, dejando al descubierto la excitación que sólo él me provoca.

Me empuja lentamente hacia el cristal mientras susurra en mi oído palabras que me avergüenzan y me excitan al mismo tiempo, haciéndome apoyar las manos en la fría superficie.

"Mírate, John, a penas te he tocado y mira cómo estás ya. Tan sensible. Eres tan hermoso." Dice mientras lo extraña de la situación de sentir sus dedos acariciar mi dureza sin verlos realmente en el reflejo hacen que nuevos gemidos salgan sin control de mi boca. Creo que nunca he estado más excitado antes y cada palabra suya susurrada en mi oído hace que todo esté a punto de terminar sin apenas haber empezado.

"Me encanta mirarte, verte tan excitado, ansioso por el deseo, ansioso por mí."

Siento su pie separando mis piernas, sus dedos bajando por mi columna hasta deslizarse entre mis nalgas, tanteando mi entrada, preparándome mientras mi cadera se mueve hacia su encuentro.

"Sherlock..."

Su nombre como un ruego en mis labios pidiendo más, pidiéndole a él y acepta con una sonrisa, que no veo, pero sí le escucho junto a mi oído. Y lo siento entrar de un sólo y lento movimiento. Tan adentro que creo que podría partirme. Pero, dios, estoy tan al borde que nada importa, sólo él, dentro de mí y soy yo el que empieza el movimiento una vez que está dentro, él a penas manteniéndose en su lugar con las manos afianzadas en mi cintura mientras soy yo el que mueve las caderas.

Y abro de nuevo los ojos que no era consciente de haber cerrado. Miro mi reflejo, moviéndome, mi pene húmedo y oscilando al ritmo de mis embestidas hacia él, follándome a mí mismo. Sólo yo en el reflejo. Sólo su tacto a mi espalda. Sólo la sensación de él dentro de mí. Siendo más consciente que nunca de su cercanía aún con la carencia de su imagen junto a mí.

Y me corro. De la forma más intensa que he sentido jamás, mientras él se mueve ahora, entrando y saliendo de mí casi violentamente. Mi semen empañando el cristal mientras lo siento terminar dentro de mí.

Son sus manos las que me sujetan y me guían de nuevo a la cama ya que siento mis piernas temblar sin fuerza.

"Mírame, John." Dice, como si temiera que dejara de hacerlo alguna vez y se acerca para besarme.

"Siempre, Sherlock. Aún cuando cierro los ojos, aún cuando no te veo, estás ahí." Digo cuando por fin se separa de mis labios. "Siempre."


	9. Desmayo

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

9. Aversión a aromas fuertes.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

**Desmayo**

Dejo a Sherlock en la cocina mientras me voy al salón con una taza de té. Pienso en revisar el blog mientras lo dejo analizando varios líquidos extraños bajo el microscopio, a estas alturas ya me niego si quiera a preguntar qué es lo que está haciendo y por el olor de alguno de ellos creo que hasta prefiero no hacerlo.

Finjo que reviso los comentarios en mi portátil cuando en realidad mi cabeza está demasiado ocupada para centrarme en la pantalla. Ocupada pensando en él. En que cada día está más pálido, más cansado y en que ya no se me ocurre como convencerle de que tenemos que encontrar una solución.

Oigo ruido de cristales en la cocina y me levanto corriendo a ver qué pasó.

Me encuentro a Sherlock con un matraz roto a sus pies, más pálido y con más ojeras que cuando lo dejé hace un rato. Sus manos sujetas con fuerza al borde de la mesa, como intentando sujetarse.

La impresión de su aspecto me deja inmóvil unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que las fuerzas de Sherlock fallen y caiga al suelo con un golpe sordo que resonó en mis oídos casi de forma irreal.

No soy consciente de haberme movido, pero un segundo después me encuentro arrodillado junto a Sherlock, quien gime incómodo y con una mano llena de sangre al haber caído sobre los cristales rotos del suelo.

Intenta quitarle importancia diciéndome que está bien, que se mareó un momento por el olor de los líquidos.

Miente.

Lo incorporo como puedo y lo llevo hasta el sillón en el salón y lo dejo sólo unos segundos tras comprobar que su pulso es estable mientras voy a por mi botiquín. Curo las heridas de su mano en silencio. Sé que tengo que enfrentarlo, pedirle que intentemos encontrar una solución, decirle que no puede seguir así, que no puede dejarse morir; pero no sé cómo hacer que me haga caso.

He intentado hablar con el cientos de veces, pero no quiere escucharme, siempre restándole importancia, o diciéndome que yo no tengo que preocuparme o eso. A veces escoge irse y dejarme con la palabra en la boca alegando alguna urgencia que le surge fuera del piso.

No sé cómo hacerle entender que lo que le sucede nos está matando a ambos.


	10. Cura

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

10. Comida.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

**Cura**

Llego de la clínica y, tras comprobar que Sherlock está bien, me meto en la ducha. Últimamente apenas tiene fuerza para nada, casi no sale del piso porque no aguanta mucho rato seguido de pie. Hace días que ni siquiera le oigo tocar el violín.

Y yo me siento casi igual que él, sólo verle así drena todo mi ánimo, así que los últimos días trabajar en la clínica han sido una tortura.

Tardo más tiempo del habitual bajo el agua caliente, pero me ayuda a relajarme. Cuando finalmente cierro el grifo me pongo mi albornoz y me dirijo a mi cuarto en el piso de arriba para vestirme con ropa limpia.

Cuando paso de camino por el salón lo veo sentado en el sofá en la misma posición que lo dejé antes de ir al baño, no se ha movido para nada. Con los hombros caídos y los brazos a cada lado, su posición relajada me hace pensar en que antes siempre estaba tenso, incluso cuando estaba tumbado en ese mismo sofá, siempre moviendo los dedos de los pies casi frenéticamente mientras piensa, con sus manos estiradas bajo su boca. Es como si ahora no pudiera ni levantar los brazos para esa característica posición suya.

Me rompe el alma verlo así.

Necesito hablar con él y necesito que me escuche. Nada de escusas esta vez.

Me siento en su regazo enfrentándolo, mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas para evitar que escape. Acaricio los surcos grises bajo sus ojos.

"Sherlock..." A penas me contesta con un gruñido abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Beso su cuello mientras le pido que haga algo, que no se deje morir. "Por favor, Sherlock, ¿no ves que nos estás matando a ambos?" No puedo evitar en temblor que recorre mi cuerpo de sólo pensar en perderle.

"Sé que no quieres cambiar tu vida por la de nadie más, pero no es necesario, me tienes a mí. Por favor, por favor... Date cuenta lo mucho que me duele verte así" Digo mientras inclino mi cabeza ofreciéndole mi cuello.

"John, yo... no quiero hacerte daño."

"¡Pero me lo estás haciendo! Mucho más que con un mordisco y el perder algo de sangre." Digo acerándome más a su boca y haciendo que envuelva sus brazos en mi cintura.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por favor."

Siento como roza sus labios contra mi cuello, como adorándolo, sintiendo mi pulso, para luego saborearme con su lengua. Sus manos bajan de mi cintura y se cuelan bajo mi albornoz medio abierto por la postura, acariciando mis muslos en el camino hacia arriba. Me avergüenzo ligeramente cuando llegan a mi trasero al recordar que no llevo nada debajo. Él sonríe al notarlo.

Mi corazón se acelera ante la sensación de su boca y sus manos. Se siente tan íntimo que no soy capaz de retener el gemido en mi garganta.

Me tenso sin poder evitarlo cuando noto como sus dedos se deslizan entre mis nalgas hasta entrar en mi al mismo tiempo que sus dientes atraviesan mi piel. Y grito, o gruño, o como sea que pueda describirse al sonido animal que sale de mi boca ante las sensaciones de Sherlock en mi cuerpo. Sólo unos segundos y ya estoy completamente duro, tal vez debería avergonzarme por ello pero ahora mismo sólo quiero más de esto.

Cuelo mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos, para abrir mi bata y bajar la cintura elástica de su pijama, para acariciar con mi mano ambas erecciones. Me alegra saber que él siente lo mismo que yo cuando lo noto igual de duro.

Y creo que pierdo el control de mi mente, porque durante unos momentos no soy consciente del mundo a mi alrededor.

"Más Sherlock, más."

Pero entonces separa su boca de mi cuello, creo que sabe que le hubiera dejado llegar al final (y no me arrepentiría), pero detiene su succión, lamiendo brevemente la herida que ha dejado mientras saca también sus dedos de mi interior y alza mi cadera para acto seguido entrar en mi de un sólo golpe antes de que me dé tiempo a lamentar su ausencia. Tal vez hubiera sido demasiado brusco si no fuera por lo excitado que me siento.

Nos movemos ambos de forma frenética, sabiendo que ninguno va a durar demasiado.

Soy yo el primero en correrse inclinándome hacia atrás con gemido que suena demasiado como su nombre mientras él sigue entrando y saliendo de mi, alzándome casi en peso pues mis músculos se sienten demasiado pesados tras el orgasmo. Poco después termina él, besándome salvajemente mientras gruñe contra mi boca.

Sonrío en su cuello mientras él vuelve a lamer el mío por encima de la herida, admirándola, mientras yo me siento aún demasiado relajado para cualquier movimiento.

"Dime otra vez, Sherlock, ¿por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes?" Digo tras separarme un poco y ver como sus mejillas han recuperado su color.


	11. Su punto vulnerable

**Notas:**

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Dios, tenía esto realmente abandonado, ya no se si sabré seguir el hilo de la historia que tenía en la cabeza...

**11. Vulnerabilidad.**

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica.

**Su punto vulnerable**

Es el tercer cuerpo encontrado en lo que va de mes con las mismas características. Hombres jóvenes, morenos y atractivos, y sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

Sherlock está preocupado, lo sé. Y no sólo porque el estado de los cuerpos deje claro qué tipo de ser es el asesino (para nosotros al menos, Lestrade está al borde de un ataque intentando averiguar qué es lo que está pasando).

Pero sé que hay algo más en la cabeza de Sherlock con respecto a esto, a parte de la amenaza de otro ser oscuro, pero aún no sé lo que es.

Lestrade da órdenes a diestro y siniestro a sus hombres, según me contó lo están presionando para resolver este asunto lo antes posible. Sherlock simplemente observa el cuerpo en busca de pistas ignorando a los hombres de Scotland Yard que bufan por su presencia junto al cuerpo.

Pide unos guantes de látex y coge un sobre blanco del bolsillo interior del cuerpo. Contengo el aliento cuando veo su nombre en letras grandes en él, escritas a mano, con caligrafía antigua, seguramente hechas con una pluma.

Lo veo guardar el sobre el su bolsillo sin abrirlo mientras ninguno de los agentes lo ve. Sin decir una palabra da media vuelta y se marcha de la escena del crimen antes de que me dé tiempo si quiera a seguirle, dejándome a mi atrás y a Lestrade sin saber que hacer al respecto.

Sé que no debería sentirme mal por ser dejado atrás, que lo qué ha sucedido últimamente entre nosotros no cambia el que Sherlock sea como es, pero aún así duele.

Voy al 221B sin saber muy bien si quiero encontrármelo allí o no, demasiado enfadado como para tenerlo claro.

Una vez en casa veo que él ha estado aquí. Encima de la mesa del salón está el sobre con su nombre escrito. Me acerco a él y lo cojo para abrirlo. Sé que si él fuera una persona normal, o al menos mantuviera interacciones normales con la gente esto estaría mal, pero dado que Sherlock desconoce lo que es la privacidad o la intimidad lo abro sin remordimientos. Leo la carta escrita con la misma caligrafía del sobre:

_Mi muy querido amigo,_

_¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro! Desde aquella triste noche en la que me dejaste... No fue una despedida alegre, ¿a que no creíste que volverías a saber de mí? _

_La verdad, me sorprendí taaanto al saber que aún estabas en Londres, no me lo creí cuando me lo contaron hasta que te vi con mis propios ojos. Creí que a estas alturas ya no estarías entre nosotros dada tu elección alimenticia, pero por el aspecto que tenías cuando te vi supongo que te mantienes firme en tu estúpido empeño. ¡Por todos los demonios, estabas tan débil que ni notaste que estaba ahí, a menos de unos pasos! Fue taaaan divertido verte corretear por las calles como un ratoncito indefenso, como un simple humano más._

_Dime, Sherlock, ¿te han gustado mis regalos? Los he dejado especialmente para ti. Fue tan emotivo beberme su sangre en esos lugares que compartimos hace tantos años. ¿Los recuerdas a pesar de lo mucho que ha cambiado Londres desde aquella? ¿Desde qué te recogí de las calles, abandonado como un perro callejero, y te di ese regalo tan especial que tú te atreves a despreciar cada día con tu mera existencia, negándote a tu naturaleza?_

_ Pero creo que me debes una disculpa por aquel último encuentro, ¿no te parece? Tch, tch... No estuvo naaaada bien quemar mi casa, y menos sabiendo que aún estaba dentro. Fuiste un chico muuuy malo._

_Aunque si vienes a pedirme perdón, puede que yo no le haga lo mismo a esa mascotita tuya que siempre va contigo. ¿A que ahora sí que he llamado tu atención? ¿He encontrado tu punto débil?_

_Te espero, sé que sabes dónde encontrarme._

_ Siempre tuyo,_

_ M._

A penas había terminado de leer la carta cuando una sombra atravesó veloz el salón y junto a mi había un hombre pálido con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hooolaaa. He cambiado de idea, soy taaaan voluble. ¡Vamos a jugar un rato, Jonny-boy! Ya verás cómo nos divertimos con Sherlock.


	12. Encuentro

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

12. Enfrentamiento.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica. Cuando el reto esté terminado, tal vez los ordene y arregle.

* * *

**Encuentro**

Cuando llegué a la olvidada entrada del alcantarillado antiguo de Londres, Moriarty no estaba allí. Estaba seguro que el lugar era el correcto, era dónde lo vi por primera vez, hace más años de los que ningún hombre ha vivido, cuando yo no era más que un niño abandonado más en las calles de Londres.

Mi hermano y yo habíamos estado viviendo en los túneles desde hacía un tiempo, asegurándonos de estar fuera cuando la lluvia provocaba inundaciones. Eso fue mucho antes de que supiera lo que él era. Antes de que me volviera como él.

Di vueltas sobre mi mismo intentando encontrar algo, alguna pista que me dijera que él había estado allí. Y la encontré. Era otra carta, de nuevo con mi nombre escrito en el sobre. Dentro sólo decía: "¡Te tengo!".

Salí corriendo. Más rápido que nunca. Corrí a través de las sobras de la ciudad, atravesándola en tan sólo unos minutos hasta llegar a casa, al 221B. Ni siquiera yo sabía que podría correr tanto.

Pero cuando llegué no estaba. Ni John ni él.

La casa estaba vacía y mi cerebro no dejaba de reproducir un escenario tras otro de los cientos posibles en los que podría estar John a manos de esa cruel criatura. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

De nuevo otra carta, esta vez con una dirección que reconocí. La calle no se llamaba ahora igual que entonces, pero el lugar era donde hace tanto tiempo había estado la casa en la que viví con él.

Me sentía atrapado, sin saber cómo actuar sin que todo esto acabara en desastre, siempre un paso por detrás de Moriarty. Tenía que actuar con cuidado, lo más importante era proteger a John.

La casa es una réplica de las viejas mansiones victorianas de Londres, ostentosa y lujosa, aunque completamente diferente a la anteriormente quemada. Cuando atraviesa las puertas Moriarty está sentado en una gran butaca tapizada de rojo sangre. Arrodillado a sus pies está John, con un charco a su alrededor que hacen juego con el tapizado.

- Bienvenidoooo. Te hemos extrañado tanto... Hemos tenido que jugar un rato sin ti para entreteneros, Jonny-boy y yo, pero nos alegramos tanto de que ya estés con nosotros, ¿a que sí? - dijo alzando la cabeza de John sujetándole del pelo.


	13. Huída

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

* * *

13. Sombra distorsionada.

Debo decir que aunque todos estos drabbles pertenecen a la misma historia no están escritos de forma cronológica. Cuando el reto esté terminado, tal vez los ordene y arregle.

* * *

**Huída**

Su error fue el no haberlos observado más de cerca. No haberse percatado de que juntos eran más fuertes que por separado y que ahora estaban más unidos de lo que nunca lo habían estado.

Su error fue no tener en cuenta que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado desde aquella vez que los siguió por la ciudad mientras investigaban uno de los casos con los que ocupaban su tiempo. Que las ojeras que habían rodeado los ojos de Sherlock ya no estaban allí cuando entró por la puerta de la casa. Que los movimientos lentos y sin fuerza de entonces, ahora volvían a ser ágiles y veloces como lo habían sido antaño, cuando ya una vez había logrado vencerle, casi acabando con su existencia, al quemar la casa en la que habían vivido durante años.

Su error fue pensar que por ser un simple humano John era débil, que no lucharía contra él por poseer una naturaleza superior. No pensó que cuando se alzó de la silla para recibir a Sherlock, dejándolo de rodillas y golpeado a su espalda, no se alzaría en su contra cuando él envolvió su mano en el cuello de Sherlock, inmóvil al ver el estado de su compañero, preocupado por empeorar la situación y que Moriarty lo pagara con John.

No se esperó que un humano se alzaría contra él y menos para defender a un ser como lo eran ellos, a un ser que provocaba terror a donde iba, que se alimentaba de sus vidas.

Jamás esperó el cuchillo clavado con certeza entre sus costillas a la altura de su corazón. No esperó la puntería certera y el pulso preciso del soldado; no el ojo clínico y el saber hacer del doctor.

No esperó la rapidez de reflejos del ser que creía débil cuando lo alzó en vilo por el cuello sujetándolo con manos como tenazas, dispuesto a acabar con él de un golpe y sin remordimientos.

Pero él no había sobrevivido a reyes y a gobernantes por nada, no había orquestado engaños y planificado guerras suficientes como para no saber que nunca hay que confiarse del todo, que siempre hay que esperar para lo inesperado. No había pasado por tanto como para no tener siempre una vía de escape.

Y en un parpadeo se escurrió entre los dedos de Sherlock, que intentó asir sorprendido el aire que antes ocupaba el cuerpo del otro. Sólo por el rabillo del ojo llegó este a ver una sombra alargada deslizándose veloz por la pared, alejándose, riéndose, amenazando con volver, con iba a arrancarle el corazón.

Y Sherlock sabía a qué se refería. Él sabía que su corazón era el hombre que herido respiraba con dificultad a sus pies.


End file.
